A Taste of Life
by TiddlyWinkKinks
Summary: Hermione gets sick of leading the life everyone expects of her. This is the story of what happens when Hermione decides to get a little crazy and falls in love with someone she never expected. UPDATED, Finally! Sorry it took so long.
1. Get me out of this trap!

A Taste of Life 

_Get me out of this trap._

One morning I woke up and realized I was 21 and hadn't really experienced life. After Hogwarts it was straight to college where I double majored in Potions and Transfiguration, leaving very little time for any sort of social life at all. I had done exactly what was expected of me, graduate Hogwarts valedictorian for my year, get together with my best-friend Ron Weasley, and go off to college where I would overachieve in everything. All that was left was to marry Ron and end up the next Mrs. Weasley, with a thousand little red haired brats running around, and me still managing to do something brilliant and change the world.

That morning I woke up in a cold sweat, seeing the life everyone else had planned for me flash before my eyes. Did I really want that? Did I really want to get a masters and go on to teach at Hogwarts, like everyone expected? Did I really want to marry Ron, I mean hell, did I even love him?

In my mind's eye I could see myself as some freaky Frankenstein of Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley and knew exactly what I had to do.

I left school. I quit my internship. I broke up with Ron. Said hasty goodbyes to all my friends and refused to look back at the dumbstruck expressions that were surely there as they watched my whirlwind disappearance from their lives.


	2. Refresh

Refresh 

I felt guilt at what I'd done. The look on Ron's face when I told him that I was leaving him will always pull at my heart, but for once I needed to do what was best for me, rather than making sure everyone else was doing just fine. There was no way I was going to become a crochety old grandmother who never got a taste of life.

Packing up everything I owned, I left school and my family to go out on an adventure. I bought a small, beat up apartment in New York City, and like so many disenchanted youth before me headed to the Big Apple to find my soul.

The first year of life in New York was spent working in a movie theatre on Lafayette Ave. Most of my friends were either my co-workers or other British transplants in the city, and with various members of my cliques I would go clubbing every night I had the time, at both muggle and wizard establishments. It was a pumping, swirling plethora of attractive men, booze, and heavy bass action. Every night was a different man to dance with and, when I felt like it, go home with.

Any chance I got I took a road trip, staying in hostels with my friends and seeing the sights, and clubs, at the new locations. The one thing I truly loved about it all was how melded the muggle world was with the wizarding world in the cities. Naturally, the muggles new very little about the wizarding world, but the wizards adopted muggle trends with gusto, adding that little spark of magic when appropriate.

After the first year I settled down more and decided to actually date and think about going back to school. I never stayed in a relationship long – nobody fit. In that same vein I couldn't think of anything I really wanted to do for the rest of my life.

After two years I had finally decided on becoming a medi-witch. I could travel or work in a hospital and so many things were open to me. I had discovered I really liked healing people, particularly children, and so I enrolled in the New York Institute of Magical Healing. Naturally, I still left time to do a bit of partying, having discovered my liking towards it.

Almost two years later my graduation was approaching. It was here that someone I never expected to see, and someone I had never shown much interest in, walked back into my life. This is where my story really begins, immortalized here in this Pensieve.


	3. Whet Your Appetite

Whet your appetite 

"Hermione! Hey 'Min! Wait up!" Hermione turned around to see Karen running down the sidewalk after her, waving frantically, her black hair whipping around her face as she slowed down next to Hermione.

"Phew! You walk fast! Anyway, what are you doing tonight," she asked Hermione, tilting her head a little as she caught her breath.

"Well, I thought I might just stay in tonight and watch a movie or something. I'm not sure I did so well on that exam…." Karen laughed and rolled her eyes at her. "Oh yeah right. You always say that and you _always_ ace it." Hermione shrugged her shoulders noncommittally in response and kept walking, Karen following close behind.

"Now, since you aren't already booked for the evening, you're coming out with me tonight. In case you've forgotten, it's your birthday, and there is no way I am letting you stay in by yourself tonight." Hermione smiled back at her, glad that someone had remembered. Nobody had said anything all day and it's not like she _really_ cared or anything, but it was nice to know someone was thinking of her.

"Alright," Hermione sighed, "Where are we going?" She just smiled.

"_Aphrodite's_? We're going to _Aphrodite's, _huh?" Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure! We haven't been since it opened last month and I thought it was high time we had ourselves a little party. Supposedly some pretty hot wizards hang out here…." Karen winked slyly at her and motioned for Hermione to follow her into the club. They weaved through the sea of bodies in motion, making a beeline for the bar in the back of the room.

"In real need of a drink, are we, Karen?" Hermione giggled as she was half dragged behind Karen, taking a preliminary scan of the attractive men status.

"We have to get started loading you up on firewhiskey, don't we? How could we properly celebrate your 25th birthday without getting you 100 smashed?" The bar came into view behind a screen of pulsating lights, throbbing in time with the bass of the music. Even with the deafening music Hermione heard the screams and shouts of "Happy Birthday, 'Min!"

Surrounding the bar wearing party hats and throwing confetti were Hermione's closest friends, Rachael, Brian, June, Elizabeth, and Raul, who was holding a two layer cake with the words, "Sexy Nurse" and a moving cartoon of a nurse in a short skirt holding a needle drawn in frosting.

"Oh! Please tell me that's a marble cake, you guys!" Hermione laughed, hugging them all.

"What else would it be?" Brian queried, grinning broadly and cutting up a slice of the cake. "Also, it's my pleasure to announce that it comes with an unlimited supply of free alcohol for the birthday girl. What'll be 'Min?" The rest of the group had already ordered firewhiskeys and were waiting expectantly for Hermione's order.

"Well…I don't know, I think tonight is a night for Bushwhackers! I'm in the mood for something frosty." No sooner had she ordered than one was pressed into her hand by the bar tender, who tipped an enormous wink at her.

"So, kiddo, how was your day?" Asked Elizabeth, motioning Hermione onto a nearby barstool. The group spent an hour catching up, drinking, and laughing. Unsurprisingly to anyone, after her second Bushwhacker Hermione was starting to get a bit tipsy. Her hair had become increasingly messed-up and she could feel herself loosening up.

So it was the perfect moment for the bartender to slide a firewhiskey her way and say, "From the gentleman down the end of the bar." Hermione took a sip and turned to see who the bartender had indicated. To her delight she saw a tall, handsome man with red hair who was grinning rakishly at her.

"Well, my friends, it looks like it's on to the next delight of the evening…." They all laughed as she turned back towards the man, to find he had made his way over towards her bar stool.

"Hello there, and a very happy birthday to you. I would be honored to take the most lovely birthday girl for a spin around the dance floor," he said, putting on an air of propriety, amusement dancing in his light blue eyes. Hermione took his hand and curtsied, calling back to her friends as the man led her away, "Talk to you all later…."

Hermione and the man made their way to the very center of the dance floor, which didn't surprise her in the least as she'd pegged him for the sort that _had_ to be the center of attention. But contrary to her younger years, she no longer minded being the center of attention every once and a while. Thinking about how far she'd come with a bit of pride she joined the man, dancing wildly on the floor, jumping and swaying with the rhythms until they melded in with the rest of the people doing the same, and they all became just a part of the music and the lights.

When the music stopped, Hermione found herself staring into the man's eyes and smiling. _Something seems so familiar about him_, she thought as the next song started up.

"Alright, we're going to have a bit of a change of pace tonight to say Happy Birthday to a very special young lady whose friends have requested we play "More than a Feeling" by Boston, so everyone settle in for a little slow dancing!" Hermione gasped and doubled over with laughter as the first notes rang out, overlaid with the slight thump of bass to keep it vaguely in the club world.

"I never know quite how to dance to songs at this tempo," the man said, staring intently at Hermione, "So bear with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him, leading her into a crossbreed of a waltz and a tango, twirling her around as multi-coloured bubbles in the shapes of stars and hearts drifted around the room, the lights slowing down to match the music. As the man guided her around the club floor with a new age elegance, Hermione felt herself more attracted to him than anyone she had ever met before, and still she couldn't place this feeling of familiarity she got when she looked at him. _Maybe we went to school together? Hmm, _she thought, not knowing he was feeling the same deja-vu.

When the song ended, Hermione grinned up at him and said, "Come get a drink with me. You've worn me out…." The man smiled out of the side of his mouth and nodded, saying, "I've never been known to refuse an attractive woman anything." He held his arm out to her in a chivalrous gesture, which Hermione took, thrilled to be treated in such a way. _Who says chivalry's dead_ she thought cheerily, thinking how with any other guy they'd be trying to drag her off to the back room at this point.

Back at the bar, the man ordered them two firewhiskeys and he handed one to Hermione.

"My friends have cake down the other end. You're welcome to join us and have a piece, if you'd like." He smiled cheekily and followed after her.

"'Min!" cried Karen, rushing up to her. "You _have _to introduce us to your new friend!" she shouted over the music, handing the man a piece of cake.

"Oh, Karen this kind young gentleman is…." And she realized she'd never asked his name. Blushing slightly she turned and said, "Err…actually I don't know it yet." The man laughed pleasantly and took Hermione's hand, kissing it.

"Fred Weasley, pleased to meet you."


	4. Pleasantly Surprised

Pleasantly Surprised 

:CRASH:

Glass shattered on the floor around Hermione's feet, the firewhiskey splashing back on all of their shoes.

"'Minnie!"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Are you alright?" shouted her friend's in unison, crowding closer to Hermione, who was staring fervently at Fred, who looked startled. A few moments passed before Hermione leapt up, hugging Fred around the neck tightly.

"Fred! I can't believe it's you! I haven't seen you since graduation. How are Ron, Harry, and Ginny? Why isn't George with you," she babbled excitedly, letting go of Fred's neck. He blinked bemusedly at her for a couple of seconds while his brain caught up with Hermione, then something clicked and he realized why she was so familiar.

"Hermione? Merlin, no wonder I thought you looked so familiar! How the bloody hell have you been?" he asked, pulling her into a bone crushing hug, while they began excitedly chattering questions at each other, Hermione's friends looking on with confusion. The group let them prattle on for a couple of minutes longer before Karen spoke up.

"Um…Hey….you two want to share the moment?" she asked, doing her best to sound politely curious.

"Oh! I'm sorry guys, this is Fred Weasley, we went to Hogwarts together, his younger brother is Ron, you know, my ex-boyfriend I told you all about. This is one of the legendary twins!" Hermione beamed up at him as she formally introduced him. Brian clapped his hands together and shouted, "Fred Weasley! Oh, you and your twin are the Hogwarts legends who created that incredible swamp and showed that Umbridge witch, who I gather was a real piece of work, just how high she could shove it! Man, you guys were heroes at my school." Fred didn't bother to try and hide his pleasure at this statement.

"Oh, you're too kind. It was nothing really, nothing no self-respecting pranksters with wit, charms, intelligence, and devilish good looks wouldn't have done in our place. But I am a bit surprised that news of our wondrous deeds have made it as far as America." He threw a dazzling smile at his captive audience and Hermione wondered if he'd always been this charming. She remembered him as the annoying prat who caused her and the other prefects endless amounts of trouble. Not that he and George hadn't come to bat for her a few times when someone had hurt her. _I guess I was a bit too hard on them…._she thought, bringing her mind back to the present.

"So Hermione, I am dying to catch up with you," he stated, turning back to her. "Could I take you out for coffee or something?" He flashed another smile that would have done Gilderoy Lockhart proud and waited expectantly for her answer. She looked up at her friends and Karen immediately said, "Oh you know what, before you guys came back we were just saying we were all a bit tired and thinking of going home, right guys," they all nodded quickly, assuring Hermione this was true. "Why don't you two go catch up and we'll talk to you later." Hermione silently thanked her friends for understanding, and hugged them all goodbye before leaving the club with Fred.

"Ok, dish. What the hell has everyone been doing since I left? I assume you and George are huge successes, and Harry and Ron as well. What did Ginny end up doing?" Hermione queried excitedly, flopping down on a couch with her coffee. After they left the club, Fred and Hermione had walked to the end of the block to Hermione's favorite coffee shop _Bean Time_ – they had the best couches to sit in and talk with her friends over coffee.

Fred hopped onto the cushion next to her, nearly spilling his drink. "Well, Hermione you've missed a lot since you abandoned us all, " he said forlornly, putting on a wounded face. Hermione batted his arm, saying defensively, "Oh, come on! Can you blame me? You of all people should understand the need to just get out." Fred nodded solemnly.

"That I do. Of course I don't blame you! And I had to knock some of the sense into him, but Ron came around eventually. I tell you, though, no one was angrier than Ginny."

"Ginny? Why was she upset," she asked, surprised.

"She had her knickers all in a bunch because you didn't take her with you! She rather fancied the idea of you two being single gals out on an adventure, taking on the world, " he laughed, shaking his head at Hermione.

"Oh, I didn't even know she wanted to come. Well, it's for the best, your mother would have murdered us both."

"No, just Ginny I'm sure. You're the mature one, remember? Anyway, Harry became an Auror, like we all knew he would. Things got a little rough for a while when Lupin died, but Harry snapped out of it, he always does." Hermione put her hand to her mouth as he said this.

"Oh no, when did Remus die? I didn't even hear about that," she murmured, feeling increasingly guilty.

"Oh a couple of years back. You saw how exhausted he was. He just wasn't up to dealing with much else and he just got sick and faded away. Tonks actually dealt with it pretty well, but she has the baby to think about," Fred added thoughtfully.

"Oh dear, I didn't know they had a baby either. Geez, I guess I did miss a lot. Well, what about Ron, how is he?" she asked tentatively.

"Ah, well, he seemed a bit depressed for a few months, but then all of a sudden he was fine. He told us that he thought you were right, that you guys shouldn't have been getting married because it was just what was expected of you. He's got a great job now as the manager of the 'Shooting Star' broomstick company, which has made a real comeback. He also got married a year ago," he said, trying to sound nonchalant. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh God that makes me so happy. So who did he marry?"

"Well, this may seem surprising, but he married…." He stopped, taking a moment to look over his shoulder before leaning in closely and whispering into he ear. "Cho Chang." He drew back, smirking at the look on Hermione's face.

"Cho! No way, she was such a bitch to Harry," she shouted, laughing, trying to ignore the little butterflies in her stomach that had appeared when Fred whispered in her ear. "How did that happen?"

"Ah, now that is quite the tale, but I'll make it brief. It seems the lovely Miss Chang became something of an alcoholic and wisely sought help after an incident which she continues to gloss over whenever asked about it. After going through a 12-step program she came round the burrow to see Harry and apologize for the way she treated him. As luck would have it for our Ronnikins, Harry was out and they got to share a nice cup of coffee while they waited for him to return. And the rest is history," he ended with a flourish.

"Well that is surprising, but I'm so happy for them. Please tell me Harry has someone," she asked, touching his arm. "I always hoped Harry would find someone good enough for him."

"As it happens, Harry is engaged to an enchanting young Weasley lady, which brings me to my next point. It's a good thing I found you when I did because Ginny will kill you if you miss her big wedding to Harry." Hermione jumped up excitedly.

"Oh, I just knew they'd get back together! How did it happen?"

"Harry is a bit of the jealous type, as it turns out. After Ginny tried for years to get him to come back to her and he would only say he wasn't good enough for her and walk away, she decided to move on and start dating again. She ran into one Seamus Finnegan one night at a bar and they started seeing each other….and when Harry walked in on them snogging in the living room one night Seamus started seeing Harry's fist. To make a long story short, Ginny and Harry argued until Harry, as it's been told to me, kissed her, and _did not_ engage in unspeakable acts with my sister in the house of our childhood," he uttered sarcastically, while Hermione giggled. "Naturally, Mum is beside herself with joy." Fred stopped and stared at Hermione for a few moments.

"So you'll be coming back, right? For the wedding I mean." He added hastily.

"Oh of course I'll be there for Ginny's wedding! I really miss everyone," she said softly, staring up at him. "So wait, tell me about George. Why are the terrible two traveling apart?"

"As you know, I have always been the more attractive, generous, and kind twin." Hermione giggled as he went on. "It seems Katie Bell, knowing she could never aspire to have such a wonderful guy as me settled for George. It breaks my heart knowing she'll pine away, married to the lesser twin, so when they returned from their honeymoon I tactfully requested a couple of weeks vacation to do my own sightseeing."

"That's you, always the picture of modesty and generosity," Hermione guffawed, snorting into her coffee. "Well, congratulations George and Katie!" Hermione stifled a yawn. She was having so much fun but she could feel that persistent drowsiness settling in.

"Oi Hermione, I didn't mean to keep you out so late," Fred exclaimed, looking at his watch. "It was so great seeing you tonight, Hermione. How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night. You can show me around New York a bit." Hermione nodded, pulling a small card out of her purse.

"That has my number on it. Call me later and I'll give you directions to my place. It was so nice seeing you, Fred, " she smiled, feeling a little shy, as they walked out of the coffee shop.

"I'm glad, I aim to please." He winked, touching her hand. "Until tomorrow." With a pop he had disapparated, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts, wondering at just how much she really had changed that a touch from Fred Weasley could send shivers up her spine.

Authors notes:

**TwilightsEnd **and **Ydnas5**: Thanks so much! I've never done the fan fiction thing before, but I thought, 'Hey why not.' I'll do my best to update regularly, but you never can tell when a professor is going to bog you down with homework….

**AmberJupiter:** This chapter should have answered your question. Thanks for the review!


	5. Phase 1

**Disclaimer**: I realized I was forgetting to put these up, but I feel like anyone with a lick of sense could figure out I don't own Harry Potter land. But just in case: I don't own Harry Potter or any other HP characters including, Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley, though I must say I certainly wouldn't say no to a little piece of some Fred Weasley action. I do own non-HP characters that I invented for the purposes of this story. Thanks. Phase 1: Getting Acquainted 

Hermione awoke the next morning with a grin on her face. Her good mood carried on through the morning. Every so often she caught herself humming softly while she did the necessary household chores.

Around 11:30 Hermione finished folding the laundry and remembered that she was meeting Karen for their permanent lunch date at _Bean Time_. Every Saturday at noon the two girls met at the coffee shop to eat lunch and basically gossip and/or dish about whatever happened the night before. Hermione grabbed a wad of bills off her nightstand, stuffing it into her pocket, and headed out the door of her apartment.

On the walk over Hermione found herself admiring the houses and the budding plants that boldly sprang from the earth now that the warmer weather had returned. _Why did I never notice it was so beautiful here before_, she wondered, smiling broadly.

"And what are you so happy about today, Miss Min," asked Karen, looking exhausted, as Hermione practically floated into the coffee shop. Hermione sat in the chair across from her grumpy looking friend and grinned broadly.

"Someone has a bitch of a hang over, don't they," she sing-songed, poking Karen in the arm. Karen scowled and pulled her arm away.

"It was your birthday, you're the one who should be sitting her sick," she moaned, her head in her hands.

"Why haven't you taken a hangover potion, you ditz," Hermione asked, keeping her voice low. Karen gave her another dirty look.

"My roommate the last of it and I don't know how to brew it." The waitress set a cup of the blackest coffee Hermione had ever seen in front of Karen before asking her what she wanted. They both ordered their meal; Hermione a tuna salad and fries, Karen a bowl of tomato soup and potato chips.

"Anyway, enough about my night," Karen said, seemingly feeling better after the coffee. "You look awfully chipper today. You so got laid," she chimed, beaming.

"I did not!" Hermione blushed, swatting at her. "We just had some coffee and caught up on everything that's happened in the past few years." Karen raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh. Well you're a fool if you didn't, he was _so_ hot. I just love that accent. Besides, he seemed like a genuinely nice guy."

"He is. He always has been. I remember once in my seventh year, before I was dating Ron, I had been seeing this boy in Ravenclaw for a month or so until I found him snogging some little girl from _Slytherin_, " she spat the word with evident distaste. "Anyway, Ron must have mentioned it to the twins because Fred and George turned up for a visit saying they were going to cheer me up. Not only did they cheer me up with a few good jokes, they also apparently cursed my ex with charm that tattooed the words "Filthy Cheat" on his forehead that would only go away when he had groveled at my feet begging forgiveness. Publicly, no less. Good times." She smiled, remembering. "I imagine they did something else to him, too, because he seemd a little to anxious for my forgiveness but the twins never admitted to it, they would just grin mischievous."

"So, are you going to see him again," Karen asked excitedly, digging into her food that had just appeared in front of her. Hermione smiled a little and blushed again.

"Yeah, we're going out to dinner tonight and I'm going to show him a little bit of New York." Karen squealed.

"Well, now you'll get a chance to correct your grievous mistake in not sleeping with that fine, fine man, " she giggled.

"Shut up and eat your soup," Hermione scowled half-heartedly. "It's not like that! It's just two friends catching up."

"Yeah, and that's why you came dancing in here this morning with a goofy grin plastered on your face. You are in love, love love, lady," she taunted.

"Oh what do you know." But she blushed anyway.

------------

"5….5….5….6…9…9…5," Fred mumbled to himself, trying to figure out the telephone in his hotel room. He nearly dropped the phone with he heard a rather loud and rude beeping noise in his ear.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand the command you have entered. To place call, hang up and try again, " the cool female voice stated in monotone.

"Uh, hello, Hermione," Fred asked confusedly, speaking into the wrong end of the phone. "Oh bugger this, I'm just owling her," he yelled, slamming down the phone. "Oi, Gary, where are you?" A flammulated owl came pelting out of the next the other room, a bag of chips over it's head, tumbling to a halt on the bed. Gary ruffled his feathers, attempting to look dignified.

"Nice entrance, mate. I need you to take a letter to Hermione Granger, you remember her?" Gary hooted indignantly. "Right, naturally, anyway hang on while I write the letter." Gary gave him a look that quite plainly said, "So what was all the rush for?" Fred pulled out some parchment and hastily wrote,

_Hermione,_

_I couldn't figure out the whole tellofone thing so I'm sending Gary with a note. How about you come by my hotel (The Marriot on 5th…I think….) around 8 and we'll go out? I know I'm the one who is supposed to come pick you up and all, but I highly doubt I'd be able to find your apartment and I don't know any restaurants so this is really in the interest of efficiency and my not getting mugged in a dark alleyway. Send a note back with Gary if you can't make it, if not I'll see you at 8. _

_Fred_

Grabbing some twine, Fred tied the note to Gary's leg and carried him over to the window. "Alright, mate, off you go," Fred said, opening the window. Gary sprang off his arm and out into the sunny sky. _Hmm…I hope that was ok in broad daylight. Oh well!_ Fred thought happily, eating some of the chips out of the bag Gary left behind.

---------------

­­­­­­­

"Ok, I think I like this blue skirt, but I can't figure out the top that should go with it," Karen said, holding out a dark blue skirt to Hermione, who was sitting on the bed looking exasperated.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Karen, I'm just going out to dinner with Fred, it's not like it's a date or anything," Hermione sighed, knowing her attempts was futile. Karen never missed an opportunity to dress her.

"Right, just indecently attractive Fred Weasley who walks into your life after years, having just happen to find your and ask you to dance, and clearly it means fate is involved here," Karen stated, never taking her eyes from the selection of shirts laid out on Hermione's bed.

"Karen –" Hermione started but was interrupted by a shriek from her friend.

"I've got it! This shirt is perfect, 'Min!" she shouted, holding up a shimmering silver tank top. "Quick, go put it on," Karen ordered, handing her the shirt.

Walking out of the room, Hermione noticed a fuzzy object flying around her apartment window. _What is that,_ she thought, puzzled for a moment before realizing it was an owl.

"Hang on, let me open it for you," she said, racing over to the window and opening it. "Inside, quickly before you attract attention!" The owl fluttered in through the window, landing on the kitchen counter. "Gary?" Hermione asked the owl. Gary hooted, holding out his leg. Hermione's barn owl, Felice, looked over from her perch with interest, hooting.

Hermione scanned the note, her smile widening as she read. "Hang on a minute, Gary, I'm going to send him back a reply." She grabbed a piece of parchment from a drawer and quickly wrote,

_Fred,_

_Sure, I'll be by at 8 and we'll figure out where we want to go from there. I was a bit surprised by the owl, most people in the city use pigeons for inter-city communications._

_Hermione_

She looked up to tie her note to Gary's leg and saw that Felice had ventured over to introduce herself to the other owl._ Aww, isn't that cute_, she thought. Gary stuck out his leg as Hermione tied the parchment to it, hooting as he flew back out the window. Felice watched him go.

"Somebody's got a little crush," Hermione said, stroking Felice's feathers. The owl fluffed up her feathers and flew back over to her perch, ignoring Hermione. She giggled and went back to trying on her outfit.

"Oh Hermione, it's perfect," Karen squealed, seeing Hermione in her ensemble. "Fred won't be able to resist when he sees you in this, not that he could anyway."

"Karen, for the last time this is not a date!" Hermione growled. Karen just shook her head.

----------

Fred paced around the lobby of his hotel, wondering why he was so nervous. "It's only Hermione, it's only Hermione," he muttered under his breath. "This isn't even a date, no reason to be nervous. Yeah, just two old friends catching up." He took a deep breath and turned around to see Hermione walking through the door.

"Hey Fred." Fred stared at her as she walked over, his mouth open slightly. Hermione blinked and looked around before saying, "Uh…Fred?" _ Oh no. I forgot how to talk. Quick, for the love of Merlin say something, man!_

"Oh! Hi, Hermione! You look….fantastic tonight," he said earnestly, coming to himself. Hermione cocked her head looking curiously at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"Um, thanks, Fred. So, what are you in the mood for? I know a great Thai place a couple of blocks down," She offered, walking with him out onto the sidewalk.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Fred nodded, walking along side her. "Lead the way, my lady." He heard her giggle and felt himself melting. _Get ahold of yourself, Fred! This is just Hermione, you need to get a grip,_ he scolded himself, but looking over at her and seeing her smiling up at him he knew he was a goner.

**Authors note:**

Well, took a bit longer than I meant it to, but I had some writer's block and your usual 20 year old chicks angsty stuff going on, but the chapter is done now! And, I swear I'm getting to the good stuff. Next chapter: THE NON-DATE So! Thanks to all my reviewers….you people are the light in my life. Oh! And if anyone is interested in what a flammulated owl is, here is a pic: http/ . What can I say, I'm an ornithology student.

**Grintastic**: Thankies! I'm surprised people actually seem to like this. This was mostly just me being bored and running out of Hermione/Weasley Twin stories to read.

**Cat in a box**: Thanks to you, too, and I'll do my best.

**Liberty-phoenix**: Thanks, I'll do my best to keep updating regularly. Sweet username, by the way.

**Brunetteheartsredheadsandskittles:** Updating away! Also, skittles are pretty awesome. Kudos!

**Hermione Heart**: Yeah, I know! I love Hermione, a lot of the time I feel like her, but you know, she needs to learn to live a little and I always liked the idea of Hermione and a Weasley Twin!


	6. More Than a Feeling

**Disclaimer: **I'd be terribly surprised if anyone thought I was JK Rowling, especially since this is posted on a Fan Site….but….you never know what sort of impressionable people are out there.

Apology: Sorry this has taken so long! Life issues, school issues, you know the drill. And then I managed to slam one of my fingers in a door and so my typing has been greatly impeded. However, I now only feel a slight twinge when I use the injured finger, so! Onwards! I'll hopefully be making more regular updates. 

**Fluff Warning: **Beware. This chapter is rated AW for extreme adorability and romantic situations.

More than a feeling 

"So Fred, tell me, how is the business," Hermione asked after their waitress had taken their order. Fred smiled as he reached for some wontons, soaking them in peanut sauce.

"Business is booming, naturally. We've still got the stores in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, but since you left we've opened stores in France, Australia, and Canada. We're also thinking about opening a couple in some of the major American cities, too. I'm happy to be able to go back and tell George our reputation precedes us here in the states," he grinned, winking at Hermione. Ignoring the excitement the wink elicited in her, Hermione returned the smile.

"You tell me, Hermione, what have you been doing here? You've been so excited about everyone back home I've neglected to ask your story." He extended his hand, urging her to talk.

"Well, much of it was business as usual. I'm just finishing up school, still working hard. The only things that have really changed are my major, school, and completely uptight nature," she laughed before continuing. "I've been having a great time in New York. I've made some really great friends and I learned how to do something more than just study, which I sure did need. I graduate in a month and then I'm a qualified healer." Fred noticed she looked a little nervous at the prospect.

"What are you going to do after that? Are you staying in America?"

"I'm not sure," she responded, looking thoughtful. "As much as I have enjoyed America, I've found I really miss England, especially after talking to you and realizing how much I've missed. The states have been fun but England is home."

"I'm sure St. Mungo's would be thrilled to have you," Fred stated simply, looking up at her. "You were always the best at anything you put your mind to." Hermione looked startled by the complement and blushed. "Except flying of course," he added, mischievously. In response, she threw some wantons at his head, just as the waitress appeared with their meals.

"Can I get you anything else," she asked in a falsely cheerful voice. Hermione couldn't help but notice how the waitress was eyeing Fred. She also couldn't help but notice the nagging jealousy it was inspiring in her.

"No, we're fine, thanks," she said, slightly more sharply than she meant to. Fred raised his eyebrows, looking at her with amusement as he started in on his pad thai.

They continued chatting and laughing over dinner, Fred sharing stories and jokes about their friends and family back home. Fred teased her over some of the American slang she had picked up and Hermione learned some English slang she'd missed out on. Finally they finished, paid, and walked out into the cool night air.

"So Fred, what do you want to see? Anything deliciously cheesey and touristy," she asked, walking next to Fred, painfully aware of how close their hands were. "The Empire State Building is only a few blocks from here and we have some time before the elevators stop." Fred nodded, offering his arm out to her. She hesitated before taking it, a chill running up her spine as their skin touched.

Fred stared at the crowd of people waiting to get up the last few flights to viewing deck of the building. "Hermione," he asked, turning to his right to look at her. "What exactly is the big attraction to this building that so many people would wait around like this just to get to the top of it?"

"It's the tallest building in the city, for one, so it's a landmark for that reason. But I'd say it's mostly the view. The city looks gorgeous from up there. It's also been the site of proclamations of love in many hit movies, I think a lot of people come back to experience that," she replied, blushing slightly as she said the last part.

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense," Fred said skeptically. After a few more minutes of waiting Fred was getting antsy and just wanted to make it to the top and see what the big deal was.

"Hey, Hermione, how about we just walk up the last few flights…I mean, how bad can it be?"

_Famous last words_, thought Hermione, smiling to herself. "Well, if you really want to," she offered, looking doubtfully at the steep staircases.

"Excellent," exclaimed Fred, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairwell.

_10 agonizing minutes later_

"Bloody hell, Hermione," he panted, catching his breath as they reached the final level. "Why didn't you tell me there were so many flights left?"

"You didn't ask," she retorted, un-phased by the hike. Fred looked over at her perplexed.

"How come you aren't out of breath?"

"I'm a witch, Fred. I charmed myself to be extra light," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh…makes sense," he grinned sheepishly. "Alright, let's go see what the big fuss is!" They stepped out of the stairwell and into the next room, passing the gift shop despite Fred's interest in the bright colours.

"Wow! Look at all those lights, Hermione," shouted Fred, practically hanging over the side of the railing.

"Fred! You're going to give me a heart attack," shrieked Hermione, pulling him back. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." He grinned cheekily at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned back towards the view. As Fred turned back around she began pointing out all the major landmarks of the city to him, sounding uncannily like a tour guide. After a short while Fred's eyes began to wander back onto the viewing deck, finding the muggle crowds equally as fascinating as the lights and skyscrapers. All around him he could see couples hugging each other as they gazed out across the city, giggling and smiling at private jokes. _Now that's what I want_, he sighed wistfully, looking back at Hermione. _If only I could get her to myself for a little while._

Suddenly a thought struck him with more force than a major league baseball. _Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? What would George say,_ he grinned wickedly, reaching into his pockets. Making sure Hermione was still prattling on about whatever subject she was currently giving a lecture, Fred began circulating through the crowds of people, periodically dropping small packages on the ground.

By the time Fred made it back to Hermione he could see people beginning to rush back inside out of the corner of his eye. His smirk would have made Draco Malfoy proud. After checking to see if anyone was watching, he cast a modified bubble charm on Hermione and himself to keep out the smell.

"…And generally that's it," Hermione finished, looking back at him, smiling. As she turned back she noticed that the viewing deck was empty except for them.

"Fred. What did you do," she asked, giving him a piercing look. Fred did his best to look hurt and offended.

"Why Hermione, how could you make such unfounded accusations. When have I ever given you reason to suspect me of tomfoolery," he asked, putting a hand to his heart. Hermione just raised an eyebrow at him. "Ah yes, well, touché," He grinned. "Well nothing too bad," he continued hastily as she crossed her arms. "I just dropped a few dung bombs here and there." Hermione looked stern before bursting out laughing.

"Why on earth did you do that, Fred," she giggled, grabbing Fred's arm and making him blush.

"Well besides being physically unable to go more than few hours without pulling a prank, I rather liked the idea of having this whole place just to ourselves," he finished softly, reaching out to brush some hair out of her eyes. Hermione found herself smiling, shivers running up her back at his touch. Fred muttered something softly and she heard music begin playing.

"Oh Fred, this is going to look so suspicious if anyone comes back up," she said, grinning broadly.

"It'll be worth it. May I have this dance," he asked, holding his hand out to her. Hermione nodded shyly and took his hand. Fred took her and held her close as they danced to a slow song. Hermione rested her head on his chest and sighed as she breathed in his scent.

"You know Hermione," Fred started softly as they danced, "I'm very glad I ran into you. I never realized what I was missing without you." Hermione looked up into his eyes, butterflies in her stomach. Fred bent down, pulling Hermione up to him before kissing her. Neither one of them had every experienced anything close to a kiss like that in their lives. After what felt like hours they pulled apart, faces flushed. Hermione put her head back on Fred's chest.

"Me, too, Fred," she replied with a small smile, " Me, too."

Author's notes 

Awwwww. Well I did warn you! Incidentally, I wrote the stairwell part from experience. . 

Usually I would do shout-outs here but I've heard rumours that we aren't supposed to do that anymore, so if you reviewed you know who you are and I love you.


End file.
